


Reflection

by WonderingScientist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Autistic Xion, Trans Female Character, trans girl xion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 05:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingScientist/pseuds/WonderingScientist
Summary: Sometimes moving away from the familiar, from what you know to work, is difficult. Sometimes you just need a little bit of reassurance that it does.
Kudos: 21





	Reflection

Xion held onto the heavy black coat, feeling the comforting weight of it in her hands. She had never not worn it before, never not had the voluminous coat comfortably hiding the features of her body away from judging eyes.

Hesitantly Xion put the coat down, feeling a twinge of anxiety in her chest as she did. She didn’t need it any more, it was a remnant of unpleasant past that she was moving on from. Finally she turned to the mirror.

Xion gazed at her reflection with mixed feelings. On one had the dress was nice and it suited her quite well she thought. Isa had bought it for her the other day, claiming she needed ‘some proper clothes, something more fitting for a girl than that coat’. On the other hand even as she appreciated how the dress looked on her she felt little insecurities work their way into her mind. ‘It didn’t look as good as she thought’. ‘her rib cage was ever so slightly too wide’. ‘the lack of sleeves and ruffles emphasised her shoulders too much’.

Xion reached up and fidgeted with the ruffles on the shoulders as a deep gnawing worry set in just behind her sternum.

A knock on the door interrupted the stream of self-doubt.

‘Come in.’ Xion answered.

The door opened and Isa stepped into the room, his face breaking out into a smile as he saw the dress.

‘So what do you think?’ Isa asked, tilting his head to the side

‘I don’t know…’ Xion said trailing off slightly, ‘It’s nice but…’ she subconsciously reached up and fiddle with the shoulder ruffles again.

‘Well I think it looks great on you.’

‘Really? It doesn’t make me look to…’ Xion cut her question off short, unwilling to put to voice the final words.

Isa’s eyebrows furrowed slightly with worry.

‘Xion you look fine,’ Isa said comfortingly, ‘you look just like any other girl.’

‘Thanks Isa.’ Xion sighed, the tightness in her chest easing slightly.

‘Now come on we’re going to be late.’ Isa said, ‘And I don’t want to hear about how I need to get the time memorised.’

Xion smiled as she followed Isa out of the room, thankful for him. It had taken her a while after the war to get used to it all, the new place, different food, the feeling of family. Isa treated her differently that Saix did, where Saix was cold and distant Isa was all protective and fatherly. It had taken her a while to get used to it all, but now she wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
